Grazie, America!
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan antara Amerika dan Italia di suatu jam makan siang. Didedikasikan untuk Renka Doden. AmeIta  Friendship . Non-boy's love.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Pendek. **AmeIta [Friendship]. **

**Writer's Note :** Setting diambil dari APH episode 8. Scene dimana Amerika menangkap Italia. Fic ini didedikasikan untuk **Renka Doden **yang sudah memberikan dukungannya di saat aku terpuruk karena WB. Aku tahu seharusnya aku membuat R/A jika ingin berterimakasih. Maafkanlah, aku ingin ini diabadikan sebagai AmeIta-friendship sebagaimana mereka mewakili kita :)

_You are such a good friend! Thank you so much!_ X'D

* * *

><p><strong>Grazie, America!<strong>

**by**

**Ryuna Ohime**

* * *

><p>"Ve….."<p>

Terduduklah di bawah pohon rindang, seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah kecoklatan, berseragam militer milik negara pecinta pasta, air mata mengalir di wajahnya. Italia, duduk kelelahan karena telah melewati lagi satu hari berat yang berisi latihan perang bersama Jerman. Badannya terasa berat. Di sekujur tubuhnya terasa pegal. Terdapat kantung mata hitam menandakan dia kurang jam tidur di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Jam _siesta_nya harus dipakai untuk berlatih menggunakan peralatan perang berat dan harus _jogging_ berkilo-kilo meter dalam satu hari. Berat, bukan? Mungkin tidak terlalu berat untuk mereka kelahiran Jerman. Tapi dia, bukan tipe seperti itu. Dia Italia. Pecinta seni dan lukisan. Bukan militer sejati.

Bahkan keriwil miliknya di sebelah kiri rambut ikut mengeriting lebih dari biasanya. Menggambarkan keresahan dirinya.

"Ve~~ aku capek," ujarnya sambil bersandar lemah di dahan pohon dan memanjangkan kakinya di atas rerumputan.

Tadinya dia ingin beristirahat bersama Jerman dan Jepang. Tapi, keduanya sibuk sekali sampai-sampai meskipun Italia berada di ruangan yang sama, dia dianggap tidak ada. Maka, keluarlah Italia dari ruangan tersebut karena desakan alami untuk mencari makan serta mengabaikan dua sahabatnya yang juga mengabaikannya. Belum sampai ia ke rumahnya ataupun restoran pasta terdekat, denyutan pegal di kaki memaksanya untuk berhenti istirahat sekarang juga. Di sinilah ia terdiam memandang langit biru cerah dari celah-celah dedaunan yang menaunginya sekarang.

"Aku lapar ve~~," keluhnya sekali lagi. Tentu saja sambil menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? _Sruuuup_!"

Italia menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara. Pemuda tinggi berambut pirang gelap berkacamata dengan jaket _bomber_ sambil memegang _burger_ dan sebuah minuman yang tadi ia minum setelah bertanya. Italia memang kurang pintar (bahasa halus dari bodoh), tapi ia tahu siapa pemuda itu.

_Amerika._

Instingnya bekerja dengan baik. Italia berteriak dan menambah jarak antara dia dan Amerika yang berdiri di sampingnya memandang ke bawah. Tangisannya makin histeris dan tangannya telah melambaikan bendera putih yang entah bagaimana bisa muncul di mana saja.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" tingkat ketakutannya memasuki stadium 2. "Aku menyerah! Tolong jangan bunuh aku! Aku ada saudara di San Fransisco! Jadi jangan bunuh aku! Aku menyerah! Aku ak-"

"Tunggu, tunggu!" kata-kata Italia terpotong setelah Amerika ternyata duduk setengah berlutut didepannya sambil memegangi kepalanya sehingga mata mereka bertemu. "Aku hanya bertanya, bukan mau membunuhmu. Tenang dulu, oke?"

Italia masih dengan wajah takut, mengangguk dan tidak lagi teriak-teriak. Amerika duduk di sebelahnya dan kembali meminum sodanya lagi baru bertanya, "Jadi, kenapa di sini? Tidak latihan perang?"

"Baru saja selesai, ini baru mau makan siang…" jawab Italia masih gemetaran. "Ve~ Amerika kok di sini? Mau makan siang juga?"

"Lagi gantian _shift_ dari memata-matai kalian. Lalu," Amerika dengan bangga memperlihatkan _burger_-nya, "ini makan siangku!"

Italia memaksakan senyumnya. Ragu campuran roti, daging, dan sayur begitu enak dimakan. Pastinya tidak seenak pasta. Dia pun tersadar satu hal. Kelompoknya dimata-matai musuh. Tapi, melihat Amerika yang hanya makan roti campur daging seperti itu, Italia menjadi iba, "Berat ya memata-matai seperti itu, makan pun harus yang ringkas seperti ini ve~~…"

"Hm?" Amerika memperdengarkan tawa khas miliknya. "Tidak juga. Bagiku cukup asik melihatmu dimarahi Jerman setiap hari karena tidak bisa melakukan 1 hal yang sama dengan benar hahahahahaha!"

"Ve~~ kau jahat…" Italia menundukkan wajah murungnya dan makin sedih. Hal ini merebut perhatian Amerika. Dia sudah melihat sifat Italia yang ceria bahkan di saat tersiksa dalam latihan militer Jerman. Dan sekarang Italia tampak diam dan murung. Membuatnya penasaran.

"Kenapa?" meski tidak dengan nada lembut, tapi tersirat perhatian didalamnya. Italia hanya menjawab dengan menangis. Amerika melanjutkan, "Bilang saja. Mungkin aku tidak bisa membantu karena kita musuh, tapi aku bisa mendengarkan."

Italia membiarkan air matanya jatuh tanpa halangan. Dia memang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dia butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkannya. Tak peduli teman ataupun lawan, dia hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benaknya. Italia berusaha berkata-kata di tengah sesenggukan tangisannya.

"Ve~ve~ve…a-aku…" dia berusaha mengatur nafas,"…aku…aku…aku lapar… aku mau makan..."

Tak terlalu mengejutkan sebenarnya dan Amerika sendiri kurang lebih bisa menebak karena telah mengawasi beberapa lama tingkah laku mereka. Dia tahu Italia memang lemah (bahasa halus dari tidak berguna) dan dia sendiri juga penggemar berat makanan seperti Italia. Maka, Amerika tak ada rasa merendahkan mendengar alasan Italia itu. Amerika mengeluarkan burger baru yang masih terbungkus dan menawarkan pelan, "Makan dulu ini. Setidaknya mengganjal perut sampai kau bisa makan pasta."

Italia menggelengkan kuat kepalanya lalu menatap Amerika, "Ve~ve…aku mau…makan bersama dengan Jerman dan Jepang…"

"Kenapa? Mereka sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing untuk makan bersama denganmu."

"Ta-tapi…kami kan teman. Lebih…enak makan bersama…daripada harus makan sendiri…"

Amerika tertegun memandang Italia. Dia memang lebih muda dan itu membantunya mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Italia. Hal sederhana. Makan bersama. Ia pun teringat masa ketika Inggris dulu harus kembali ke Eropa dan meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah besar. Makan sendirian. Itu menyedihkan. Dia tahu rasanya. Seandainya bersama, sekalipun ia harus menelan masakan '_luar biasa' _Inggris, itu masih lebih baik daripada harus makan sendirian.

"…memang kekanakkan…tapi…aku…"

Amerika menepuk-nepuk kepala Italia sambil tersenyum dan berkata pelan, "Aku tidak menganggap itu kekanakkan, Italia. Semua orang merasakannya dan ada pikiran seperti itu."

Italia memandang Amerika heran, "Ve~?"

"Bedanya, kau jujur," dalam hati ia melanjutkan,_ "dan aku tidak."_

"Ve~?"

Amerika tersenyum bersemangat, "Mau makan siang denganku?"

Italia terpana memandang Amerika. Betapa berbeda pemuda itu dari tiap orang yang sudah melewati waktu dengannya. Kebanyakan dari mereka memarahinya, walau didasari kepedulian, seperti tipe Jerman dan Romano atau yang selalu diam, membuat kesan tak diindahkan, seperti tipe Jepang. Tapi, Amerika tak tergolong keduanya. Meskipun dia baru saja mendengarkan pernyataan egois kekanakkan dari seseorang yang cukup berumur seperti Italia, dia tidak memarahi ataupun diam saja. Dia memberi reaksi yang tidak merendahkan, mengejek, ataupun memandang aneh. Amerika mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya.

Italia senang.

"Ve~!"

Mereka berdiri. Karena kaki Italia masih lemas, Amerika memapahnya. Italia tersenyum senang.

"_Grazie, America!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Dan beginilah cara Amerika membujuk Italia saat menculiknya. Tenang saja, ini versiku sendiri dan kejadian asli tak dijelaskan detail di manga ataupun anime-nya. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca.<strong>

**Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, dengan senang hati akan kuterima :)**

**Renka, _grazie mio amico!_**


End file.
